The present invention relates generally to anti-glare windscreens for vehicles and more particularly to a novel anti-reflection shield for use in conjunction with the windscreen of a vehicle which shield is easily removable for cleaning or replacement.
Aircraft cockpits are typically arranged such that, from the pilot's line of sight, much of the reflected surface observed is a flat black glare shield. Unfortunately, on many aircraft the glare shield surface is difficult to clean and becomes coated with a fine laYer of dust, or becomes damaged by scratches. The dust layer or scratches reduce the effectiveness of the glare shield by reflecting sunlight onto the windscreen causing a substantial loss of contrast viewing through the windscreen and thereby substantially reducing the ability of the pilot to visually acquire information.
The present invention provides a flexible anti-glare shield that can be used in conjunction w1th the existing windscreen of an aircraft or over an existing glare shield thereof to reduce reflections and thus improve contrast vision through the windscreen. The anti-reflection shield of the present invention finds substantial utility within the cockpit of an aircraft to improve contrast vision of the pilot through the windscreen by reducing reflections, and to provide an anti-reflective panel which is easily removable for cleaning or replacement. The invention comprises a form fitted flexible panel for covering the glare surface beneath the windscreen, may comprise a substantially transparent washable panel for covering an existing glare shield, and may be adapted for use on most aircraft. The anti-reflective shield of the invention may also be adapted for use in conjunction with the windscreens of other types of vehicles.
It is, therefore, a princlple object of the present invention to provide an improved anti-glare windscreen.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an antireflective shield for use in conjunction with an existing windscreen of a vehicle.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as the detailed description of certain representative embodiments thereof proceeds.